August 10, 2012 Smackdown results
The August 10, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 7, 2012 at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. Summary With the Toyota Center filled to the rafters, SummerSlam appeared to be coming early – following the monumental announcement of the first SmackDown World Heavyweight Title Match of the Booker T era. However, The Great White's explosive clash with Alberto Del Rio came to a screeching halt before it got started, thanks to a controversial interruption from the boys in uniform. SmackDown General Manager Booker T returned home to Houston, starting things off for the blue brand in electrifying fashion. After treating the WWE Universe a Spinaroonie in his tux, he proclaimed, “Houston, we have a problem!” In a bold move, the five-time WCW Champion ordered the first-ever Irish-born World Heavyweight Champion, Sheamus, to apologize for his actions four days earlier on Raw. This included his “borrowing” Del Rio's classic sports car, taking it for a joy ride and returning it completely trashed. Prior to his match with Sin Cara, a contest created by SmackDown General Manager Booker T one week ago — Cody Rhodes proclaimed that the true reason his opponent wore a mask is that there is nothing special about him whatsoever. And once the fast-paced contest got underway, the grandson of a plumber seemed just as concerned with taking off his mysterious foe's covering as he was with winning. But, when he went for the mask one time too many, Sin Cara took advantage of his opponent's obsession, rolling him up for the quick three-count. While berating the WWE Universe for chanting “Yes!” with a fierce “No!” chant of his own — complaining about being labeled “unstable” and being put in a match with Kane at SummerSlam by Raw General Manager AJ Lee — Daniel Bryan was interrupted by The Big Red Monster. But before physicality broke out, AJ Lee emerged — a special guest of SmackDown GM Booker T. After sharing a moment With The Devil's Favorite Demon in which she thanked him for being sweet to her when others were so miserable, Miss Lee ordered Bryan to shake Kane's hand — a demonstration that he did not have anger management issues and that they would have a good match at the coming pay-per-view. However, after he reluctantly tried, Kane attacked, nearly chokeslamming his foe. Bryan failed to hit the “No!” Lock, before The Big Red Monster booted him out of the ring, chasing him and causing him to flee into the crowd. And with the masked Superstar left alone in the ring, AJ laughed on the top of the ramp, stating “That was great!” In an effort to prove that he can do exactly what Ryback has done over the past few months, Jinder Mahal requested to face two competitors at the same time. In no time at all, the Punjabi Superstar impressively overcame the odds with the Camel Clutch — first on one of his opponents for the win and then on both opponents at the same time after the bell. Nevertheless, when Ryback emerged after the match, Mahal wasted no time leaping out of town. With his adversary in retreat, Ryback sent a message of his own, hitting a double Shell Shocked on Mahal's fallen opponents. Vickie Guerrero came onto the “Highlight Reel” - the controversial show returning to SmackDown for the first time in two years - all by her lonesome, declaring that Dolph Ziggler would not appear on the show as schedule. As a result, she set herself up to suffer a sea of insults at the hands of the outspoken Chris Jericho. But, when the question was once again raised as to whether Jericho could still win “the big one,” the first-ever Undisputed WWE Champion accepted a challenge to face Dolph Ziggler at SummerSlam — reinstituting his Y2J persona in the process. When The Showoff ambushed the outrageous grappler moments later, Jericho took him down. However, after a Vickie slap distracted Jericho, Ziggler recovered enough to hit the Zig Zag, blasting his newly named SummerSlam opponent with the Money in the Bank contract briefcase. As a result of a Tout announcement by SmackDown General Manager Booker T earlier in the week, Epico & Primo and A.W.’s Prime Time Players squared off in a No. 1 Contender’s Match for the right to challenge the WWE Tag Team Champions. As they did, titleholders R-Truth & Kofi Kingston joined the SmackDown announce team for a ringside seat. But just when it looked like his Superstars might be close to defeat, the crafty A.W. suddenly threw water on the WWE Tag Team Champions outside the ring, purposely provoking them to retaliate inside the ring and thereby giving his Prime Time Players the disqualification triumph over Epico & Primo. Right or wrong, O’Neil & Young emerged with the WWE Tag Team Title No. 1 contender’s spot. Before a tough matchup against Christian, Antonio Cesaro shared the word “victory” to the WWE Universe in five different languages. He then effortlessly rattled off something else in foreign speak, to put himself above the people that didn't understand him. The Swiss Warrior continued to show an incredible amount of versatility once the bell rang, including throwing Christian into the void long enough to hit him with a furious uppercut in midair. Still, after Captain Charisma countered his opponent's Neutralizer for the second time of the night, he would ultimately reign supreme with an earth shattering Spear out of nowhere. As the dust settled, though, Aksana distracted the former World Heavyweight Champion, allowing an incensed Cesaro to knock the victor from the ring — hurling him into the ringside barrier at full force. Moments after The Miz caught Rey Mysterio's legs to counter The Ultimate Underdog's 619 attempt, The Awesome One looked ready to execute the Skull-Crushing Finale. But, at the last second, the masked Superstar countered once again, reversing to score a quick pin on the Intercontinental Champion! Results ; ; *Dark Match: Wade Barrett defeated Zack Ryder *Dark Match: Kofi Kingston defeated Heath Slater *Sin Cara defeated Cody Rhodes (3:46) *Jinder Mahal defeated ??? & Robbie Barnes (0:39) *The Prime Time Players defeated Primo and Epico by disqualification (1:39) *Christian defeated Antonio Cesaro (w/ Aksana) (4:09) *Rey Mysterio defeated The Miz (4:45) *Sheamus © vs. Alberto Del Rio for the World Heavyweight Championship ended in a no contest *Dark Match: Randy Orton defeated Jack Swagger *Dark Match: John Cena defeated Dolph Ziggler & The Big Show in a Two On One Handicap Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery SummerSlam’s Match was transformed into a SmackDown main event SD_677_Photo_001.jpg SD_677_Photo_004.jpg SD_677_Photo_008.jpg SD_677_Photo_010.jpg SD_677_Photo_014.jpg SD_677_Photo_016.jpg Sin Cara v Cody Rhodes SD 677 Photo 018.jpg SD_677_Photo_019.jpg SD_677_Photo_020-1.jpeg SD_677_Photo_021.jpg SD_677_Photo_022.jpg SD_677_Photo_023.jpg SD_677_Photo_025-1.jpeg SD_677_Photo_026.jpg SD_677_Photo_027.jpg SD_677_Photo_028-1.jpeg SD_677_Photo_029-1.jpeg SD_677_Photo_03a0-1.jpeg SD_677_Photo_031-1.jpeg SD_677_Photo_032-1.jpeg SD_677_Photo_024.jpg AJ heart-to-heart with Bryan and Kane SD_677_Photo_040.jpg SD_677_Photo_042.jpg SD_677_Photo_043.jpg SD_677_Photo_044.jpg SD_677_Photo_048.jpg SD_677_Photo_049.jpg Jinder Mahal v ??? & Robbie Barnes SD_677_Photo_052.JPG SD_677_Photo_055-1.jpeg SD_677_Photo_054.JPG SD_677_Photo_056-1.jpeg SD_677_Photo_057-1.jpeg SD_677_Photo_061.JPG SD_677_Photo_062.JPG SD_677_Photo_063-1.jpeg SD_677_Photo_064.JPG SD_677_Photo_065.JPG SD_677_Photo_066-1r.jpeg SD_677_Photo_067.JPG “The Highlight Reel” with Vickie Guerrero SD_677_Photo_069.jpg SD_677_Photo_071.jpg SD_677_Photo_073.jpg SD_677_Photo_076.jpg SD_677_Photo_079.jpg SD_677_Photo_083.jpg The Prime Time Players v Primo and Epico SD_677_Photo_087.jpg SD_677_Photo_088.jpg SD_677_Photo_089.jpg SD_677_Photo_090.jpg SD_677_Photo_091.jpg SD_677_Photo_092.jpg SD_677_Photo_093.jpg SD_677_Photo_094.jpg SD_677_Photo_095.jpg SD_677_Photo_096.jpg SD_677_Photo_097.jpg SD_677_Photo_098.jpg SD_677_Photo_099.jpg SD_677_Photo_100.jpg SD_677_Photo_101.jpg SD_677_Photo_102.jpg SD_677_Photo_103.jpg SD_677_Photo_104.jpg Christian v Antonio Cesaro SD_677_Photo_106.jpg SD_677_Photo_107.jpg SD_677_Photo_110.jpg SD_677_Photo_108.jpg SD_677_Photo_109.jpg SD_677_Photo_111.jpg SD_677_Photo_112.jpg SD_677_Photo_113.jpg SD_677_Photo_114.jpg SD_677_Photo_115.jpg SD_677_Photo_116.jpg SD_677_Photo_119.jpg Rey Mysterio v The Miz SD_677_Photo_123.jpg SD_677_Photo_124.jpg SD_677_Photo_125.jpg SD_677_Photo_126.jpg SD_677_Photo_127.jpg SD_677_Photo_128.jpg SD_677_Photo_129.jpg SD_677_Photo_133-1.jpeg SD_677_Photo_134-1.jpeg SD_677_Photo_135-1.jpeg SD_677_Photo_136-1.jpeg SD_677_Photo_138.jpg Sheamus v Alberto Del Rio SD_677_Photo_139.jpg SD_677_Photo_140.jpg SD_677_Photo_142.jpg SD_677_Photo_143.jpg SD_677_Photo_144.jpg SD_677_Photo_141.jpg SD_677_Photo_145.jpg SD_677_Photo_146.jpg SD_677_Photo_147.jpg SD_677_Photo_148.jpg SD_677_Photo_149.jpg SD_677_Photo_150.jpg SD_677_Photo_151.jpg SD_677_Photo_153.jpg SD_677_Photo_154.jpg SD_677_Photo_155.jpg SD_677_Photo_156.jpg SD_677_Photo_157.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #677 at CAGEMATCH.net * #677 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events